Losing It
by ilna
Summary: A year on the Odyssey takes its toll on Vala.


**Summary: **A year on the Odyssey takes its toll on Vala.

**Note: **Another Unending one-shot, set about a year in.

**Spoiler Warning: **Again, this is set during Unending so definite spoilers for that episode.

**Disclaimer:** You all know the characters aren't mine.

_Losing It_

He didn't look up when the door slid open. It would have to be Vala; no one else would come into their room without knocking. Mitchell had made that mistake early on and, needless to say, hadn't repeated it.

Daniel was sitting at the desk, pencil in hand, scratching away in his notebook. As he reached the end of a sentence he looked up at Vala and smiled warmly. "Hey." She nodded in response and he returned his attention to the page in front of him. After a moment he continued, "At the risk of sounding very . . . 1950s suburbia . . . honey, how was your day?"

"Fine," she said simply. After watching him write for a moment she walked over to the window to look out into space. Tracing abstract designs on the pane she continued almost conversationally. "My watch stopped working today."

"Have Sam make you a new battery," he replied, not looking up from his writing.

"What's the point?" she murmured. Something in her voice caused him to look up.

"Vala?" She didn't respond, but continued looking out the window and tracing designs only she could see. Closing the notebook, Daniel stood and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers, letting her simply feel that he was there as he waited for her to continue.

"I feel so trapped." She said quietly, still looking out at the vast, empty space outside the window. "And there is nothing in the universe I hate more than feeling trapped, Daniel. I don't think I need to tell you why." He nodded, his head against hers.

"Qetesh." He was startled when she suddenly stopped tracing designs on the window, making a fist and pounding it against the windowpane. "Hey, hey," he said, grabbing her hand gently. "Careful."

"Don't worry, Daniel," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure the windows are reinforced, I won't be able to break them."

"I know. But I don't want you to hurt your hand." At this she turned to look at him. Her breath caught momentarily at the concern in his eyes. She was amazed, and not for the first time, at how much he cared. She reached up and touched his cheek sadly.

"If it wasn't for you, Daniel, I would have gone crazy by now." She laughed bitterly. "And despite your best efforts, I'm not entirely sure it isn't going to happen soon anyway." He put his hand to her cheek, mirroring her action.

"Hey, listen to me. You survived being trapped by Qetesh, you didn't go crazy." She sighed, another ironic laugh escaping as she dropped her hand.

"Are you so sure? You did, after all, once call me a 'fruitcake,' which I have since learned is one of your many Earth euphemisms for a crazy person." He brought her eyes back to his with another gentle touch to her cheek.

"You're not crazy. Quirky? Yes. A little odd? Sometimes. But you're not crazy, Vala." She pressed her lips together, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm losing it, Daniel," she whispered. "And I don't know how to hang on."

"I do." She looked at him questioningly. He leaned down and kissed her for a long moment. When he pulled away her eyes stayed closed and he spoke quietly. "We hang on together. Talk to me. Kiss me. Be with me. We'll hang on together. Okay?" She nodded, then sought his lips again.

Pulling away finally she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Daniel." He kissed her temple.

"Anytime." He continued to press light kisses along the side of her face until reaching her jaw. She tilted her head to provide him better access to her neck and throat.

"Speaking of together . . . have I ever told you I like the way your mind works, Daniel?" He chuckled against her neck.

"Here's an idea you'll like even better," he said, straightening. "Let's go mess with Mitchell. You know catching us together makes him go all prudish." He raised his eyebrows mischievously and pulled her toward the door.

"I think I've had a bad influence on you, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, I know you have." He stopped and turned to smile at her. "And thank goodness for that, otherwise _I_ would have gone crazy by now."

"And what makes you so sure you _haven't_?" she teased. Daniel was about to reply in kind when he saw there was an honest question behind her quip. He smiled genuinely, turning fully to face her and taking her other hand.

"There was a time, when I thought crazy for me would mean this," he motioned the two of them. "You and I together. And now, I know that crazy would be you and I apart." Vala opened her mouth but could not find the words to respond, her eyes tearing once again. She smiled and blinked back her tears, pulling him to her for another kiss.

"Now," she said, pulling back, "unless he's changed his route, Mitchell should be passing the gym in just a few minutes." He smiled broadly.

"There's my Vala."

----

**Note:** Originally I ended this one after Daniel says "otherwise _I_ would have gone crazy by now," but it just didn't feel right and the Vala in my head (my inner Vala?) wouldn't let that one lie either. I'm curious as to what you all think about what became the final ending.


End file.
